


you tell me to hold on (but what was right is wrong)

by Tandrele



Series: The Adventures of Bianca: Sort-of-undead, timetraveler and trying to be better [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alive Bianca, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bianca wants to be a better person, Doors of Death - Freeform, Fix-It, Gen, Light Angst, Redemption, Reincarnation - Freeform, Second Chances, Time Travel, at least she will be, it's sort of complicated, kind of, so she breaks out of Hades, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tandrele/pseuds/Tandrele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bianca di Angelo was selfish. She knew that now.</p><p>(This time she'd do things right.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you tell me to hold on (but what was right is wrong)

**Author's Note:**

> No beta-reader. So I apologize for the mistakes or if the story seems somewhat disjointed.

Bianca di Angelo made a lot of mistakes the first time she'd been alive, she knew that. Granted, she'd only lived twelve years (ignoring that she was trapped for 60 or so years in a magical hotel) of that life, but she still spent some nights (or endless nights as there was never 'day' in the Underworld) lamenting her own stupidity.

Sometimes the guilt of her past actions just snuck up on her and weighed her down like she trying to move through syrup filled air. Elysium didn't make it better. Nico's visits didn't make it better. Wandering around the Underworld didn't make it better.

The day she dies to fix her mistakes was the also the same day she would come to realize was also her _biggest_ screw-up ever.

Dying didn't fix squat for her friends. Sure, she killed the monster and saved them all, (and Bianca remembers the prophecy and she knows it was her fate but-) but dying didn't make things better. It didn't fix her problems with her brother.

 _Oh...Nico..._ Bianca couldn't bear to think of how much of a selfish jerk she'd been, leaving him to fend for himself not once but twice.

Perhaps that was the reason she had decided to try for rebirth, so she could give both her brother and herself the fresh start they desperately needed.

At least that's what she told herself, Bianca knew she was just leaving her brother again without even a goodbye. (She supposes _coward_ should be on the list that includes selfish and stupidity.)

She wonders if it was a combination of all these regrets (and the hope to go back and do _better_ ) that she ended up doing something else entirely.

 

The line for rebirth had been long, it never seemed to shorten really.

It was when she was standing and second-guessing while in this gods-damn never-ending line that Bianca noticed the Door was open.

(She gives 'door' a capital 'D' because she knew that this Door, this portal to life _should_ have been closed. But it wasn't.)

Bianca knew a lot about the Underworld, (being dead and Hades' daughter helped a lot) so she knew that this door should've been closed and watched by Thantos. There were a couple Doors like this around the Underworld including _the_ Doors of Death in Tarturas and every time one was open or trying to be opened Thantos would swoop in and shut it tight.

She stared at the Door, waiting for it to slam closed.

It didn't.

A reckless feeling that was part hope-part desperation (because this was a _chance_ a chance to _fix_ things) bubbled up in her chest.

Before she knew she was even moving Bianca had already stepped out of line and was standing in front of the Door.

 

It was bigger up close and so bright it hurt to look at.

(That Hope and Need and youhaveasecondchance were still glowing inside her chest and she for the first time in a long time she felt absolutely certain of something.)

Her charcoal eyes flashed with determination that she thought had died with her and without giving herself time to ponder, hope or regret she threw herself through the Door.

 

Then Bianca knew nothing but white light so bright it burned and the sensation of someone taking her hand and pulling her along.

 

(And as for all stories it would be both the ending and beginning of Bianca, and perhaps not all prophecies are set in stone.)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in one of my notebooks for what seems like forever. I adore the character of Bianca di Angelo and the bond between her and her brother. I wrote it this way because, as an older sister, I would have kicked myself for leaving my brother behind forever, even if it was to do something I wanted ('cause twelve-year old me would have joined the Hunters without question). I believe during her time in Hades would have given Bianca a lot of time to reflect upon herself and her choices and I wanted to know what she really felt about reincarnation, so, I wrote this.  
> The second part of the series will be about her adventures in life. :)


End file.
